Segelap Hari Ini
by Irinaa27
Summary: Hari ini memang gelap. Serba hitam. Gempa tahu itu. Tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak. / #BBBBlackWeek — Day 6 — Black Day


Laki-laki itu perlahan membuka matanya. Cahaya terang langsung menyambut. Membuat mata emasnya mengerjap-ngerjap.

"—pa! Gempa!"

Ia dapat mendengar seseorang berteriak di dekatnya. Suaranya familiar. Namun, ia tak bisa berpikir saat itu.

Rasa sakit terasa hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Pandangannya masih buram. Kepalanya pusing dan sakit di saat yang bersamaan.

"Gempa! Gempa!"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Matanya mulai menangkap sebuah sosok. Ia kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas. Rasa sakit sama sekali tidak berkurang dari tubuhnya bagaimanapun juga.

"Gempa! Akhirnya kamu sadar juga!"

 _ **—Segelap Hari Ini—**_

 _Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Typo, siblings!ElementalBoBoiBoy, drama FTV /gakgitu, alur tidak jelas, dll**_

 _Genre: Family, drama_

 _Rating: T_

 _#BBBBlackWeek_

 _Day 6 — Black Day_

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 _ **—Segelap Hari Ini—**_

"Kau tahu? Kamu tuh udah koma tiga minggu."

Gempa mengangkat alisnya. Tiga minggu. Wow, lama juga.

Laki-laki di hadapan Gempa itu menggigit roti sarapan paginya. Kegiatan itu sempat tertunda saat adik kembarnya itu bangun dari koma.

"Kamu masih inget kejadian sebelum kamu koma?" tanya Taufan. "Soalnya kata dokter kepalamu terluka parah."

Gempa mencoba menggali memorinya. Kejadian yang terakhir kali dia ingat adalah…

Tidak. Tidak bisa. Kepalanya langsung sakit kembali begitu ia mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Melihat wajah kesakitan Gempa, Taufan langsung memegang tangannya. "Eehh, jangan dipaksa! Kamu koma lagi kan gak lucu."

Gempa memasang senyuman geli melihat Taufan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cemberut.

"Sebelum kamu koma itu, kita lagi bertarung sama… Yah, pasukan alien," terang Taufan seraya menggigit rotinya kembali. "Dan, kamu, yah, terluka cukup parah."

Gempa mengangguk meminta Taufan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Yang buat kamu gak sadarkan diri itu gara-gara kamu ditabrak sama salah satu pesawat alien-alien itu," lanjutnya. Dia meremas bungkus rotinya kesal. "Ck, mentang-mentang kaya sih. Pesawat gitu dibuang-buang."

Gempa sekali lagi menampilkan senyuman geli. Bisa-bisanya Taufan melontarkan candaan di saat seperti itu.

"Yang lain di mana?" Gempa dengan susah payah melontarkan pertanyaan. Yah, sepertinya koma selama tiga minggu benar-benar berdampak buruk pada tubuhnya.

"Di rumah," jawab Taufan. "Karena aku yang paling sehat, aku yang paling sering ngejagain kamu di sini."

Sesaat, wajah Taufan tampak sedih. Gempa menyadarinya. Tapi, detik berikutnya ia sudah kembali berbicara dengan ceria seperti biasanya.

Ingin Gempa menganggap ia hanya salah lihat saja tadi. Tapi, ia yakin sekali. Ia yakin kalau kakak kembarnya yang kedua itu menunjukkan wajah sedih tadi.

Enggan menghancurkan suasana menyenangkan yang Taufan bangun sekarang, Gempa memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Beberapa menit berbincang dengan Gempa, pada akhirnya, Taufan tak tahan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Gempa.

"Gempa," mulai Taufan. "Aku rasa mau tidak mau aku harus mengatakan ini kepadamu."

Gempa memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Inikah hal yang membuat Taufan tampak sedih tadi?

"Kau harus tau, Gempa. Sepupu kita tewas gara-gara pertarungan itu."

 ** _—Segelap Hari Ini—_**

Di sini lah Gempa dan Taufan berada sekarang. Kuburan.

Di hadapan mereka berdua sekarang adalah makam salah satu orang yang paling mereka sayangi. Sepupu mereka, Ochobot.

Sewaktu Taufan memberitahukan kematian Ochobot pada Gempa, mentalnya tak kuat. Mengakibatkan Gempa kembali pada kondisi darurat selama beberapa hari.

Tapi, di sini lah mereka sekarang.

Gempa berjongkok di samping makam itu. Menatap batu nisan dengan pandangan sedih. Taufan berdiri di belakang Gempa. Berjaga-jaga jika Gempa kembali pingsan atau semacamnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Cho." Tangan Gempa bergerak menyentuh batu nisan itu. "Kalau kamu tidak melakukan sesuatu waktu itu, aku tidak akan ada di sini sekarang."

Gempa tak lama berada di sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia dengan Taufan sudah kembali berjalan keluar dari komplek kuburan itu.

Taufan sendiri bingung. Ia sudah berekspetasi bahwa Gempa akan menangis atau melakukan hal-hal yang lebih parah. Nyatanya, ia hanya menaburkan bunga lalu mengucapkan satu dua kalimat.

"Hey, Gempa," panggil Taufan begitu mereka sudah duduk di sebuah halte bus di depan komplek kuburan. "Aku kira kau akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh di makan Ochobot tadi."

Gempa hanya menyunggingkan senyuman geli. "Hal yang aneh-aneh? Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh deh, kak."

Taufan memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar balasan Gempa. "Ih, Gempa, seriusan juga."

Gempa tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Taufan.

Taufan menoleh pada Gempa yang duduk di sampingnya. "Minggu lalu, aku lihat kau benar-benar terpukul," ujarnya. "Tapi sekarang begitu mengunjungi makamnya, kamu tidak sampai menangis atau semacamnya tuh?"

Gempa melirik Taufan sebentar sebelum kembali melihat ke depan. "Jadi kalau aku nangis habis-habisan di makam tadi sampai teriak-teriak, Kak Taufan mau nanganin?"

Taufan memikirkan jawaban Gempa sejenak. Ya, enggak juga sih.

"Tapi, maksudku, ini baru seminggu," lanjut Taufan. "Aku kira kau masih dalam keadaan dramatis."

"Keadaan dramatis gimana?" celetuk Gempa dengan senyum geli. "Kak Taufan ada-ada aja ih."

"Yee, seriusan nih." Taufan mulai kesal pada Gempa yang tampak tidak mau diajak serius.

"Yah, menangis gak ada gunanya toh," ujar Gempa lagi. "Aku tau Kak Taufan juga sedih. Aku tau yang lainnya juga sedih."

Laki-laki bermata emas itu menoleh pada Taufan. Membalas tatapan matanya. "Kalau Kak Taufan dan yang lainnya tidak menangis sekarang, buat apa aku harus menangis?"

Taufan tertegun mendengar jawaban Gempa — yang sebenarnya dalam bentuk pertanyaan dan bukan pernyataan. Jawaban yang cukup kekanak-kanakan kalau boleh dibilang. Bagaimanapun juga, Taufan tak bisa membalasnya.

Gempa kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan. Memperhatikan jalan.

"Kamu kan yang paling deket sama si Cho," balas Taufan. "Jadi gak aneh sih kalau kamu sampai sedih banget."

"Aku sedih kok. Banget malahan," sahut Gempa. "Hanya saja aku rasa aku gak bisa lama-lama terpuruk begitu dong."

"Kenapa?" tanya Taufan. "Karena kamu sadar kalau di luar sana masih banyak yang peduli padamu?"

Gempa mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku merasa tetap berdiri dan berjalan ke depan adalah yang terbaik dibandingkan dengan terduduk diam dan tertabrak?"

Taufan mengangkat alisnya mendengar perumpamaan aneh dari Gempa.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Gempa kemudian seraya menoleh kembali pada Taufan.

Taufan mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya. Hendak mengecek tanggal. "Tanggal 14 April."

"Tanggal 14 April ya," gumam Gempa kecil sebelum kembali menatap ke depan. " _Black Day_."

"Apa?" Taufan tidak mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Gempa karena suaranya terlalu kecil untuk didengar.

"Tidak," ujar Gempa seolah-olah ia tidak ingin Taufan tahu tentang hari perayaan dari Korea itu.

Gempa melirik pakaian hitamnya lalu pakaian hitam Taufan lalu kuburan di depan halte. "Serba hitam ya."

Taufan hanya bisa diam seraya bertanya-tanya di dalam hati kenapa adik kembarnya yang satu itu membicarakan hal itu.

Tanpa disadari Taufan, tatapan Gempa berubah menjadi sedih selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Tapi kurasa esok hari tak akan gelap. Ya kan, kak?"

 _ **—Segelap Hari Ini—**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Yes, I am sad. And I write this to those who are sad._

 _Write this is such a suffer to me. But, hope this can bright you up._

 _Thanks._

 _—_

 _Follow Irinaa on:_

 _Facebook: Irinaa Kiya_

 _Wattpad: @eskrimlalala_

 _Sweek: @Irinaa27_

 _Twitter: @irinaa_kiya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **—Segelap Hari Ini—**_

Begitu Taufan dan Gempa berbalik untuk meninggalkan makam, sebuah sosok muncul. Sedikit transparan, seperti hologram.

Meskipun ia terlihat tidak nyata, rambut hitamnya tetap bergerak-gerak kecil begitu angin bertiup.

Senyuman hangat terukir di wajahnya. Mata birunya memancarkan kegembiraan. Membuat setiap orang yang menatap matanya akan gembira juga.

" _Thanks for not being so weak, Gem._ "

Detik berikutnya, sosok itu menghilang bagaikan tertiup angin.


End file.
